Against the Tide
by Minamoto Miyuki
Summary: A long overdue reunion, I must say." Kiora says dryly and raises her wand. The only semblance of any emotion coming from Kiora was the noticeable trembling of her wand hand.
1. Chapter 00

Against the Tide

by: Minamoto Miyuki and iluvmovie8297

A/N: (Minamoto Miyuki) A collab with me and my friend. I wrote this chapter since she kept on complaining that our 8th grade teacher stole her creativity O.o I think I'm starting to believe her. . . .

Prologue

For the four last years I've been running.

Running from what I was dictated growing up.

Running from those I used to consider friends.

Running from what I had give up on long ago.

Running from something I wanted no part in.

I have to look forward, but its hard not to look back. I glance back and I see figures shrouded in darkness.

Could one of those dark robed figures have been one of my classmates? Someone I shared a dorm room with? Someone I grew up with?

They consider me a traitor. A deserter of something I never had any part of.

They are getting closer. I can feel them breathing down my back, can hear the rustling of robes.

There is no chance of running any longer, I have to take a stand.

I plant my feet firmly in the ground as I stop running and turn around, wand in hand and a look of firm resolve planted on my face.

The dark robes figures walk towards me, the flowing robes making them appear as if the where gliding, and stop a few feet in front of me.

"You sons of bitches, I told you long ago I don't want any part of it." I swore at them, there was no choice of me getting out of this. Might as well insult them and their mums.

"Stubborn as ever I see, Freya." One of the figures say in a remorseful tone as they step forward, wand outstretched.

"Better than being a blind follower, Kiora. Always aiming to please mommy and daddy." I spat bitterly.

"Expelliarmus." Kiora shouts in respond.

The force of the spell sent me backwards as my wand involuntarily shot out of my hand into the outstretch gloved hand of Kiora.

"Stupefy." The two other death eaters scream as one almost simultaneously after Kiora's disarming spell. The two spells combined send me to the ground. Stunned.

From my point on the ground I look up into the cowled faces of Voldemorts three most trusted death eaters.

I watch as one of the death eaters reach up to remove the cowl masking their features from the rest of the worlds eye and stare, unsurprised, as the pale features of my childhood friend, Kiora O'Brien, where revealed.

"A long overdue reunion, I must say." Kiora says dryly and raises her wand. The only semblance of any emotion coming from Kiora was the noticeable trembling of her wand hand.

I watch with muted horror, this was it. . .

_Never thought, when we first met, that it would come to this. . ._

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 01

Against the tide

WARNING: From here on out this story contains strange humor and a homophobe's out look on swinging on the opposite side of the fence, do not take offense! We don't write to offend people.

Chapter 1

I come from a long line of pure-blooded wizards and witches.

My family has long since been a firm supporter of slytherin and many a witch and wizard from my family have resided in the Slytherin common room. A strict family, the Yaavikaov's, and firm in their traditions, never did they in their wildest dreams imagine the current issue of their family. Brad Yaavikaov's public announcement of his male lover.

Magdela and Bernard Yaavikaov couldn't have been happier with the results of their two oldest children, Carolyn and Gerald. Carolyn was never good in school but after a little whoring around managed to graduate third in her class, at the age of 18 she married a rich French pure-blood and had 3 children, none of them resembling their 'father' in any way, shape, or form. Gerald got by in school with intimidation on his side, a well built guy who worked out daily by beating on those weaker than him, some of those being his professors. He graduated second in his class and not long afterwards married a rich Irish pureblood, he had 3 children. 1 of them his wife's and the other 2 his mistress's.

And then, of course, their was Gregory Yaavikaov.

That was their punishment for that class of wine in those 9 months.

Gregory Yaavikaov barely made it in school. He mingled with the Hufflepuff's and was always trying to start a drama club. He graduated 2nd to last in his class. He married an American pureblood at 21 who was after his money and the Yaavikaov name. It was a love-less marriage that lasted 16 years and produced one child, a girl by the name of Freya Yaavikaov, me.

Which brings us to present. Today started like any day, my parents bitched over breakfast and after arguing over who had better textured hair, Victoria, my mother, stormed out to meet with a 'business client'. I munched away cheerily on a piece of toast when the doorbell rang, I got up to answer it and nearly fainted as I got site of the man on our front step. He was a handsome man in his late 20's with dark hair and blue eye's. He was well-built but lean with a perfect complexion somewhere between olive and white.

He smiled kindly at me, "Is Gregory here?"

I nodded sheepishly and step aside so he could come in. I lackadaisically made it up the stairs and to my parents room

"Dad, the most gorgeous man I ever laid eye's upon is down their waiting for you."

"You mean my man." Gregory said possessively

"What the fuck. . . that's no fair! Why are all the hot ones gay." I huffed, my dad's sudden announcement of his sexuality wasn't surprising. I mean it was soooo obvious.

Bonding with daddy was him and me shopping in London.

But it wasn't so obvious to my mother. She came home after her little meeting with a "business client" to find my father making out with Bradley on the living room couch. Personally I don't see why she was so fazed about it. Why should she be the only one to have a little on the side.

Well, news travels really fast in the pure-blood world. We pure-bloods have a strange unspoken civilization and at the top of our little unspoken government was presently Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell! this is almost as bad as the Lupins and the Blacks gone awry!"

Lucius is the type of man who has people do his dirty work for him so he had his right-hand man, second in command, Vincent O'Brien, a Scottish man, over to check out the situation.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" screamed Vincent O'Brien as he stormed into my house two hours after my mother found them on the couch. I noticed a small child-like robot slink in behind him wearing a white blouse, a plaid skirt, knee-socks, and worst of all...PENNYLOAFERS!

"Oh, dear Vincent what ever could you mean?" replied my father.

"You are a completely disgrace to your wife, your family, and all the purebloods!"

"As if you can talk! So how does it feel to be Lucius's little bitch?"

Before Vincent could express his anger Lucius stormed in followed by his young son.

"Oh speak of the devil! Hi Luci, whatcha been up to?" said Gregory.

Lucius turned up his nose at Gregory and choose to ignore his question.

"VINCENT! Tell Mr. Yaavikaov that he is a disgrace to the purebloods!" Lucius said to Vincent.

"Sir, I already told him that."

"Fine! Tell him then that he is from now on disowned from all his pureblooded relations."

"Gregory, Mr. Malfoy said...."

"I heard what he said! Tell Mr. Malfoy I don't care what they do to me, I love my Bradley!" Gregory said, his words dripping with passion.

Lucius grimaced.

"Lucius, Gregory said...."

"We'll you three just shut-up!" I yelled out, "You are the most childish men I have ever met and as concerning your actual children I have a couple things to say."

I looked over at the small blonde-haired kid beside Lucius and said "Yo Momma is sooooo fat, she put on a red jacket and went out side and everyone yelled 'KOOLAIDE!' Oh, and you look like you've just had your head licked by a camel!"

Then I turned to the child-like robot by Vincent and said "Girl, your Momma has to have some mental problems or something because she put you in those naaaasty things you call shoes!"

The little child-like robots eye's started to water, and she sniffed quietly as she edged closer to her father and buried her face into her fathers sleeve.

The blonde was unfazed.

'Tough crowd.' I thought to myself.

End Chapter 2


End file.
